ABANDONMENT
by Warriorkitten
Summary: Issac has been abandon by He Who Walks Behind The Rows. Can he figure out a way to get back into His favor?


ABANDONMENT

I do not own Children Of The Corn Series or any of its characters therein.

Issac huddled in the shed trying his best to keep warm and shield away the cold. For the life of him he couldn't figure out why He Who Walks Behind The Rows had abandon him. Did he not do what was commanded? Was he not the giver of His laws. All Issac knew now was that he was alone and at the mercy of the others should they find him. Issac had resented the fact that He had put Malachai in charge of the children; taking his place. Issac had figured it was because he had once questioned the judgement of his master and now He was angry and to punish him He put Malachai in charge. "Be lucky I do not kill you outright Issac Chroner." He had told Issac in a dream. Issac still sat and thought.

"I have been good. A good boy. I have ALWAYS done as you have commanded." Issac wailed to the empty air hoping that He would answer him. Issac had figured that maybe He was angry with him because he had failed to kill Joseph the non believer himself after vowing that he would. He had Malachai instead do it for him. And Malachai had. "Maybe I can set things right if I prove I can kill the remaining non believers single handed." I do not need that Malachai's help in killing what needs to be killed"  
Issac mustered his courage and approached Malachai who was in the middle of giving one of his 'big speeches' to the children. Malachai turned around and glared at Issac. "You had better have a good excuse for coming her Issac...lest I execute you here and now." Malachai growled. Issac just grinned his knowing grin.

"I only ask that you let me rejoin the children and to prove my worth I will execute the non belivers that have been giving Him so much trouble." Issac said sincerely. Malachai thought for a moment. It was true that he could not find the non believers territory and they were converting part of His children away from him...soon there would be none left to help fulfil His prophesy and rid those that soiled the earth. Plus He was becoming impatient with Malachai's failures.  
Issac knew this and realized if he killed the non believers Malachai if he was lucky and not killed outright would be fortunate to be Issac's servent. "Go then Issac...try and Kill the non believers... if you do I will let you rejoin...if not you will be sacrificed to He Who Walks Behind The Rows. You have 2 days." Malachai said grinning. "He will NEVER make it in 2 days." Malachai thought to himself.  
And when Issac came back empty handed Malachai would enjoy killing him. Issac swallowed but managed not to show his dissapointment.

Issac gathered his weapon of choice which was a sickle and set off. If anything he figured he could run off and hide again until he formulated a better plan. But he knew that He was watching him and would not let him have a second chance. Issac broke into a run. The faster the better.  
It wasn't long before he found the group of children getting ready to plot against Him. Issac asked for concealment and the stregnth to do his duty. He crept up to one of the children and slid his sickle across the child's throat silently. A low gurgled moan escaped his lips as his life blood fell onto the ground nourishing the corn. He heared the low growl of approval. He did the same to the next one and the next until all the children lay dead at his feet. Issac cheered in triumph and headed back to Malachai carrying the head of their fallen non believer leader as proof. When Malachai had seen what Issac had accomplished he nearly screamed in rage. That twerp had managed to do the impossible. He raised his weapon to strike Issac down...there was no way he was going to let him back in. But he had seen the look of warning in Issac's eyes and let his weapon fall to the ground. He knew that He Who Walks Behind The Rows was with Issac now. Issac was the leader.

"Do not raise your weapon against me again Malachai. Let this be your first and final warning." Issac warned. Malachai lowered his head in respect. Issac turned towards the children. "It shall be known now...any attack against me is an attack against Him. He will lead us to victory through me." Issac spoke. Malachai looked up after a while and asked. "How will we know we will be victorious?" Issac turned towards Malachai. "Question Him not Malachai...to trust in me is to trust in Him." "Now go into Hammingford and rally the children there. Soon His army will be complete and the prophesy fulfilled. GO. NOW." "So It shall be done." Malachai agreed. He set off to do as commanded...still making his next plot to over throw Issac.

(debating to make a second chapter. want to see how this one goes over)  
please review...no flamers. 


End file.
